You Should Have Ignored Her
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Ric122.


You Should Have Ignored Her

By Shadowgate

…..

Jerry Marsh was starting his first day of third grade. Like most kids he really didn't want to get up for school but he did of course.

At the bus stop he saw his good friend Mark Tucker.

Mark said "hey Jerry check out this song I downloaded. It's called Hot for Teacher and it's the perfect song for the first day of school."

Jerry replied "Goddamn that song is old."

Mark laughed and told Jerry his dad had it on CD.

"When my dad was a kid and all the other kids were listening to Tweenwave shit he was listening to Van Halen, Slayer, and Motley Crue."

Soon the bus pulled up.

The first day of school dragged on but the kids weren't super bored. At least it was the first day of school. Lots of kids were making new friends.

Melissa Cartman walked up to Jerry and said "well goody two-shoes you seem to be happy with school."

Jerry shot back "is it my fault I'm good at school and you're not?"

Melissa whined "I'm good at school."

Kate jumped in by saying "my dad says your dad sucked in school and I'll bet your grades won't be good this year."

Melissa slapped Kate.

Kate shoved her back and Jerry yelled "COME ON BREAK IT UP!"

They went through the lunch line and then Jerry sat down with Mark.

Mark said to Jerry "I'm only in third grade and I'm having a hard on. Our new teacher is so hot."

Jerry laughed and said "the fact we're in third grade and we know what a hard on is might be considered something else."

Mark said "that's because there is pornography everywhere in South Park."

After lunch the kids went out to recess.

Mark and Jerry spent 10 minutes on the swings before getting off so other students could have a turn.

Then they went over to sit on a bench. Mark got out his IPOD and told Jerry to look at the new music he found. The album covers had skulls on them.

Mark started playing one of them and a teacher who was in charge of monitoring recess passed by.

The teacher yelled "WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR IPOD?"

Mark turned around and said "I'm just listening to music with my friend."

The teacher snapped "that music sounds inappropriate so we're going to the principal."

The teacher grabbed Mark by his arm and took him into the principal's office. When she entered the principal's office Mark was screaming "YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"

The principal asked "what's the problem?"

The teacher began screaming "I CAUGHT THIS BOY LISTENING TO EVIL MUSIC ON THE PLAYGROUND. ALREADY I HAD A STUDENT PULL A KNIFE ON ME TODAY. THESE KIDS ARE OUT OF CONTROL."

Mark yelled "I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS. YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT PUNK WHO PULLED A KNIFE ON YOU!"

The mean teacher yelled "SHUT UP" at Mark.

All the students were back in class before they knew it. When Mark returned to class he showed the teacher a pass from the principal. He looked really pissed off and when the teacher asked him why he was in the principal's office he said "oh it was nothing."

The teacher didn't want to waste lesson time questioning him so she got back to her lesson.

At 2 PM they had gym class.

After the third grade students changed into their gym uniforms they marched into the gym. The gym teacher said "today is the first day and we are going to run around the track."

They spent 45 minutes running around the track. Then when they entered the gym they were definitely sweaty.

Melissa Cartman was not happy she had to run on the first day of school. She was hoping all the teachers would take it easy on her. However she wanted someone to do her dirty work.

While the PE teacher had his back turned Melissa asked Jerry "doesn't it piss you off we had to run on our first day back?"

Jerry answered "I wasn't expecting it right away I'll admit that."

Melissa whined "it sure pisses me off."

30 seconds later Melissa asked Jerry if it pissed him off when Mark got in trouble and he said "yeah big time."

Melissa said "don't get mad get even. I dare you to go into the girl's locker room. That fifth grade teacher who didn't mind her own business how dare she!"

Jerry replied "yeah I was enjoying that music."

Melissa said "I think you should get even. I'll bet that fifth grade teacher would really be furious about that." Melissa starts laughing and the PE teacher yelled "EVERYONE BE SILENT!"

The coach started rambling on about how noisy they were coming in and that was disruptive to other classes.

After they were sent to the locker rooms Jerry told Melissa he would do it.

He did it.

When he did it he yelled "THIS SCHOOL FUCKING SUCKS!"

The coach ended up being the one who got angry about it. The fifth grade teacher never even knew about it. The principal called both of Jerry's parents at work. He ended up missing his school bus and Wendy had to come pick him up. Stan and got home soon after they did.

When Stan got home he yelled "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GO INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM JERRY?"

Jerry answered "Melissa dared me to."

Wendy yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO TOLERATE THIS SHIT!"

Stan said "well Melissa dared you to do it so you just did it to look cool is that it?"

Jerry answered "well I had more motivation than that."

Stan asked "oh and what else?"

Jerry said "I was mad about Mark getting in trouble over something he shouldn't have."

Stan gave his son a weird look and said "that certainly doesn't excuse it. You should have ignored her when she dared you to do that."

Wendy snapped "Goddamn right it doesn't. You're grounded for a month and we're going in the kitchen because it's time for a spanking."

Wendy took Jerry by his hand and walked him into the kitchen. She told him to pull his pants down. He did and she got a wooden spoon out of the drawer. She spanked him for at least a full minute.

Jerry broke down and cried.

The next morning at the bus stop he told Mark all about getting grounded and spanked. He said he was never going to take another dare from Melissa Cartman again.

The End


End file.
